


Ещё один неудачный день

by Luchenza



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 05:40:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13496008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luchenza/pseuds/Luchenza
Summary: У Ньюта в Хогсмиде было одно важное дело...





	Ещё один неудачный день

— Ньют! Какими судьбами в Хогсмиде?

Он едва не подпрыгнул, узнав знакомый голос, и обернулся. Перед ним, сильно выделяясь среди других магов в пабе, стоял Дамблдор, почти такой же, каким Ньют его помнил: щёгольская жилетка с узором из золотистых звёзд, новомодный галстук в тон платку в петлице и неизменно добрая улыбка, полускрытая аккуратной короткой бородой. Ньют слегка стушевался, на секунду забыв, что он давно уже не ученик.

— Здравствуйте, сэр. Ничего необычного. — Ньют неловко пожал плечами, улыбнувшись в ответ. — Дела, просто дела.

Он с честью выдержал пронзительный взгляд голубых глаз Дамблдора. Казалось — и тогда, и сейчас, — что для него ничего не было тайной.

— О, уже можешь называть меня Альбусом. Как быстро время летит, а? Вроде бы совсем недавно я ловил тебя в Запретном лесу, когда ты убегал побеседовать с кентаврами.

Ньют хмыкнул, вспомнив старые времена, и ощутил неожиданную для себя потребность поговорить.

— Да, беседы с ними с тех пор так и не заладились. В последний раз они посчитали, что я шпион магов, и так и не позволили исследовать кожное заболевание загривков. Ничего особенного, похоже, просто требовался специальный шампунь...

— Вылечить перхоть у кентавров — дело важное, — покивал Дамблдор с серьёзной миной. — Может быть, присядем? Если ты не слишком занят, разумеется.

Сказать по правде, Ньют спешил. Но его замешательство длилось недолго.

— Конечно, — ответил он, отодвигая стул. Дамблдор сел напротив.

— Два сливочных пива, — сказал тот подошедшей девушке. Когда она удалилась, Дамблдор добавил: — Давно заметил, что все бывшие выпускники, возвращаясь в Хогсмид, первым делом берут по сливочному пиву.

— Я так и не закончил школу, вы же знаете.

— Да, действительно. — Дамблдор поскрёб подбородок. — Но это ведь не мешает любить сливочное пиво, правда?

Ньют улыбнулся.

— Как ваши дела? — спросил он, когда им принесли стаканы.

Дамблдор ответил не сразу, сначала сделав с наслаждением первый глоток.

— Никогда не перестану любить. Ну, дела как обычно. В Хогвартсе всё движется по кругу.

— Как бы не так… Альбус. Я читал ваши статьи в «Вестнике магии». Похоже, вы близки к серьёзному научному открытию — использование крови дракона... и прочее.

— А-а-а. — Дамблдор выглядел польщённым. — Просто хобби. Люди вяжут свитера по вечерам, а я звеню пробирками в подземельях. — Он положил ногу на ногу и откинулся на стуле. — А у тебя хобби стало работой, как я понимаю?

— Можно и так сказать, — ответил Ньют со смешком, ощутив внезапную неловкость.

Дамблдор разглядывал его с явным интересом, и Ньют сразу припомнил все слухи про него, которые курсировали в школе. «Насколько он старше?» — задался Ньют вопросом. По лицу Дамблдора было сложно понять.

Одновременно Ньют боялся, что тот узнал — каким-то невероятным образом — зачем он вернулся сюда. Но нет, это невозможно. Даже Дамблдор не настолько всеведущ.

— А профессор Диппет всё так же бормочет себе под нос, когда бродит по коридорам? — спросил Ньют, просто чтобы разорвать возникшую паузу.

Ответ он едва ли уже слышал.

Альбус Дамблдор оставался единственным, кого Ньют откровенно побаивался. Было в его взгляде и напускной эксцентричной доброжелательности что-то, выдававшее в нём недюжинный ум и проницательность (которая не раз себя оправдывала). Ньют уже жалел, что согласился задержаться. Чего Дамблдор хочет?.. Точно ли он пришёл сюда только промочить горло?..

— Я слышал о твоих нью-йоркских приключениях, — внезапно сказал Дамблдор. — Если бы я по-прежнему был твоим учителем, я бы сначала отругал тебя за преступную небрежность, а потом похвалил бы за то, как ты вышел из этой сложной ситуации и помог разоблачить преступника. — Тут на его лицо набежала тень. — Гриндевальд умеет быть убедительным. Я рад, что ты не попал под его влияние, хотя, возможно, обстоятельства помогли тебе избежать этого.

— Грейвз... Гриндевальд в обличии Грейвза — с самого начала нью-йоркской истории стал моим врагом. А вот Криденса…

— Бедный мальчик, — кивнул Дамблдор. — Не он первый, не он последний.

Ньют наклонился вперёд, чувствуя необъяснимое желание задать вопрос. Дамблдор все больше интриговал его.

— Ведь… и вы? — тихо сказал он. — Я не люблю слухи, но говорили… всякое.

Дамблдор тоже приблизил лицо.

— Позволь полюбопытствовать — что именно? Не так много доходит до этого оторванного от цивилизации места.

Он явно лукавил. Ньют мысленно обругал себя распоследним безмозглым троллем. Солгать бы не получилось: Дамблдор умел распознавать ложь.

— Впрочем, не стоит, — тот отодвинулся, не успел Ньют и рта раскрыть. — Я догадываюсь. Понимаешь… зло часто имеет притягательный облик.

Это походило на признание. Ньют не сразу придумал, что ответить.

— Добро, к счастью, тоже, — наконец сказал он, одновременно раздумывая, что же побудило его выбрать именно эти слова.

— Полагаешь? — спросил Дамблдор, вглядываясь в лицо Ньюта, и тот почувствовал, как его щиколотки под столом коснулась чужая нога.

Вопрос остался без ответа: Ньют онемел и засуетился, не зная, куда себя деть. Потревоженный Пикетт высунулся из кармана пиджака, сердито потрясая всеми палочками своего тела.

— Чудесное создание, — улыбнулся Дамблдор.

— Извините, сэр… Альбус, я немного спешу…

— Пойдём. — Дамблдор быстро поднялся и накинул пальто. — Мне тоже пора обратно.

 

Ньют хмуро шагал по заснеженной тропе. Обычно за ним редко кто поспевал, но Дамблдор был одного с ним роста. В голове Ньюта была совершеннейшая неразбериха, он молчал в смятении, чему только способствовал намотанный по самый нос хаффлпаффовский шарф. Дамблдор, к счастью, тоже ничего не говорил — до ближайшей развилки. Неожиданно он твёрдой рукой схватил Ньюта за предплечье и толкнул за дом у поворота. Вокруг не было ни души. Ньют от неожиданности наглотался холодного воздуха, и, будучи прижатым к стене, был готов ожидать чего угодно, даже...

— Итак. У кого ты собираешься купить пятинога?

Охрипший от удивления Ньют смог выдавить из себя только:

— ...Легилименция?

— У каждого из нас свои секреты. Ньют, отвечай на вопрос.

Тот давно не видел Дамблдора рассерженным. Его хватка была очень крепкой, а взгляд — пристальным. Второй раз за день Ньют почувствовал себя школьником. Он покачал головой.

— Это крайне редкое создание! Я ещё ни с одним не сталкивался, а в Отделе контроля популяций существ пятиногов безуспешно ловят десятилетиями. Мне _нужен_ экземпляр вида — для изучения и каталогизации. Поймите же.

— Ньют, Мерлин бы тебя побрал! Он питается человечиной! Я не допущу, чтобы на территории Хогвартса и прилежащих земель совершались сделки с покупкой таких опасных животных. Мне нужно имя того, кто собирался сбыть тебе пятинога. — Дамблдор продолжил уже мягче: — Здесь повсюду очень много детей, любопытных и не в меру предприимчивых. За одной сделкой последуют другие. Армандо давно уже не видит дальше своего носа, но я слишком хорошо знаю наших учеников.

Дамблдор был прав, но…

— Прошу тебя.

Ньют вздохнул, уставившись в серое небо.

— Билли Барнс. Собирались встретиться за магазином перьев, — нехотя сказал он.

— Спасибо.

Они продолжали стоять у стены, и Ньют знал, что Дамблдор сейчас наблюдает за ним. Было так досадно осознавать, что придётся вернуться ни с чем. А ведь в чемодане уже ждал своего часа укромный уголок, специально оборудованный для пятинога...

— Не всё на свете можно получить, — тихо сказал Дамблдор.

— Знаю.

Ньют перевёл на него взгляд. Дамблдор отчего-то выглядел печальным.

— Извини, что накричал, — сказал он. — На самом деле я горжусь тобой и поддерживаю то, чем ты занимаешься. Жаль, что ты не был учеником моего факультета.

— Шляпа раздумывала насчет Гриффиндора.

— Правда?

— Она сказала, что при моей любви к животным лучше мне быть на факультете, который научит меня терпению и осторожности. Гриффиндор, по её словам, скорее довёл бы меня до героической смерти.

Дамблдор рассмеялся.

— Слышал бы Годрик слова собственной шляпы. Ну, везде есть свои недостатки.

Он тепло улыбнулся Ньюту, и тот безотчётно подался вперед, сокращая расстояние между ними. Рука, всё ещё держащая его предплечье, сжалась крепче.

— Почему, Ньют? — тихо спросил Дамблдор, слегка нахмурившись; впрочем, он и не думал отстраняться. Пар от их дыхания смешивался, прежде чем быть унесённым порывом ветра.

— Не знаю, — честно ответил тот. — Просто… можете не спрашивать?

Дамблдор едва заметно кивнул, притягивая Ньюта ещё ближе. Теперь они стояли вплотную.

— Если начистоту, — сказал Дамблдор ему в губы, — я и сам хотел.

В начале дня Ньют даже представить себе не мог такой поворот событий. Дамблдор целовал его, взяв за подбородок холодными от мороза пальцами, чтобы высоко намотанный шарф Ньюта не поднимался обратно к носу. Было больше щекотно, чем колко, и Ньют так и не смог заставить себя дотронуться до своего бывшего учителя — это казалось кощунственным. Хотя странно: целовать его Ньют мог, а вот приобнять — нет.

Они оба оказались не любителями закрывать глаза; было удивительно видеть чуть затуманенный взгляд Дамблдора. Под конец он нежно прикусил губу Ньюта и отстранился.

— Мы не встретимся больше. — Он не спрашивал, а утверждал. — Я бы не простил себе романа с бывшим учеником, а ты слишком меня привлекаешь. Сам не ожидал.

— Понимаю, — произнёс Ньют без единой эмоции.

— Мне нужно идти встретиться с твоим продавцом, — сказал Дамблдор, и в его голосе были извиняющиеся нотки. Он помедлил, вздохнул и, снова на мгновение прижавшись губами к губам Ньюта, завернул за угол.

Ньют слушал, как затихает скрип снега под его ногами. Пикетт снова зашевелился в кармане: ему стало холодно. Ньют подышал на пальцы и просунул руку под пальто; Пикетт обхватил, греясь, тёплую ладонь.

— Просто ещё один неудачный день в Хогвартсе, — сказал Ньют вслух. И пусть Хогсмид — это не совсем Хогвартс.

Поозиравшись по сторонам, Ньют зашагал туда, где вроде бы была конечная Хогвартс-экспресса.

Ни на замок, ни на деревню он ни разу не обернулся.


End file.
